Joshua Jackson
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | birth_name = Joshua Carter Jackson | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | partner = Diane Kruger (2006–present) | years_active = 1990–present }} Joshua Jackson (born June 11, 1978) is a Canadian actor. He has appeared in primetime television and in over 32 film roles. He is best known for playing Charlie Conway in ''The Mighty Ducks'' film series, Pacey Witter in the television series Dawson's Creek and Peter Bishop in the television series Fringe. Early life Jackson (Joshua Carter Jackson) was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, the son of Fiona Jackson, a casting director, and John Carter. Jackson's father is from Texas and his mother is a native of Ballyfermot, Dublin, Ireland, having emigrated to North America in the late 1960s. He was raised Catholic. "Late Night with Conan O'Brien", Joshua Jackson interview May 14, 2002 (Joshua Jackson answers the Conan O'Brien question about fans websites; "Yeah, you know, I'm irish catholic, I have a lot of family members, that's a lot of websites.") Retrieved on April 23, 2010. He has a sister, Aisleagh, and two half-brothers, Lyman and Jonathan Carter from his father's first marriage. Jackson grew up in California until the age of 8. Not long after his sister was born in California, his parents divorced and his sister's last name was changed from "Carter" to "Jackson" (his mother's maiden name). Josh, his mother and sister then moved to Seattle,http://www.northernstars.ca/actorsjkl/jacksonjoshua.html where he attended Einstein Middle School in Shoreline, Washington. Shortly thereafter, he moved back to Vancouver with his mother and younger sister. He attended Ideal Mini School and later switched to Kitsilano Secondary School. In an interview with The New York Times, Jackson said he was kicked out of high school once because of The Jon Stewart Show: "show played, at least where I grew up, at 1:30 in the morning, so I would stay up at night to watch Jon Stewart, but then I'd be too tired—or too lazy—to go to school in the morning. So I'd just take the first couple of classes off, 'cause I wanted to be fresh when I got there." He claims that the first time was because of "attitude" problems and that he "wasn't in the school spirit". Career Soon after he took up acting, Jackson landed the role of Charlie (#96) in The Mighty Ducks series, a part for which Jake Gyllenhaal was also considered (years later both would also be amongst a small group of actors considered for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Begins, which eventually went to Christian Bale). Jackson went on to appear as Pacey Witter on Dawson's Creek, which ran on the WB network from 1998–2003, and also starred James Van Der Beek, Michelle Williams and Katie Holmes. While the show was on hiatus, he appeared in several movies including The Skulls, The Safety of Objects, The Laramie Project and a short cameo in the remake of Ocean's Eleven where he appears as himself in a poker scene with Brad Pitt, George Clooney and Holly Marie Combs, among others. In 2000, he also guest-starred in Season 12 of The Simpsons, voicing the character of Jesse Grass, a "hunky environmentalist" and love interest for Lisa Simpson in the episode "Lisa the Tree Hugger". Shortly after Dawson's Creek ended in 2003, Jackson played the lead role in films alongside Dennis Hopper (''Americano''), Harvey Keitel (Shadows in the Sun), and Donald Sutherland (''Aurora Borealis''). In 2005, Jackson moved to the UK and made his stage debut on the London West End with Patrick Stewart in David Mamet's two-man play, A Life in the Theatre. The play was a critical and popular success, and ran from February to April of that year. Jackson has said in recent interviews that he would consider returning to the stage, this time trying his hand on Broadway.http://www.bookrags.com/highbeam/hats-off-to-hollywood-stars-in-the-west-20050203-hb/ His next film role was in the all-star ensemble drama Bobby, directed by Emilio Estevez, Jackson's co-star from The Mighty Ducks. He played a lead role in a US remake of the Asian horror film Shutter. He has recently starred and acted as executive producer in the Canadian independent film One Week, which opened on March 6, 2009. Jackson currently plays Peter Bishop in J.J. Abrams' science-fiction series Fringe. Created by JJ Abrams, Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. The series appears on the Fox TV network and is the second-highest rated new show of the 2008–09 season after CBS' The Mentalist. Jackson was nominated for Genie Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role for the film One Week. He then won the award on April 12, 2010."Polytechnique sweeps Genie Awards". Toronto Star, April 12, 2010. Directly across the street from the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego, Jackson, sporting a bowling shirt, held and hosted Pacey-Con even giving out fan fiction he wrote himself to those fortunate enough to be waiting in the entrance line for Comic-Con at the time. Footage of the event was recorded for a video, entitled 'Pacey-Con', which he was filming for Will Ferrell's Funny or Die celebrity humour website. Personal life Jackson was arrested at a November 9, 2002 Carolina Hurricanes ice hockey game in Raleigh, North Carolina after an altercation with a security guard. He was charged with assault affray and being intoxicated and disruptive. At the time of his arrest he had a 0.14 blood-alcohol content. He pled guilty and was sentenced to attend an alcohol education program after which he performed 24 hours of community service. Jackson currently divides his time between Paris and Vancouver. He owns his childhood home in Topanga, California. Previously he lived in Wilmington, North Carolina, where the television program Dawson's Creek was filmed; and in New York where Fringe filmed its first season. In 2009, he moved back to Vancouver for the shooting of the second season of Fringe. Jackson has been in relationships with actresses Katie Holmes, Brittany Daniel and Rosario Dawson. He began dating model and actress Diane Kruger in 2006. Filmography Awards ; Genie Awards * 2010: Won, "Best Actor" – One Week ; Ft. Lauderdale International Film Festival * 2005: Won, "Best Actor" – Aurora Borealis ; Hollywood Film Festival * 2006: Won, "Best Ensemble of the Year" – Bobby Satellite Award * 2006: Nominated, "Best Actor in a Dramatic Motion Picture" – Aurora Borealis ; Screen Actors Guild Awards * 2007: Nominated, "Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture" – Bobby ; Teen Choice Award * 1999: Won, "Choice TV Actor" – Dawson's Creek * 2000: Nominated, "Choice Liar in a Film" – The Skulls * 2000: Won, "Choice TV Actor" – Dawson's Creek * 2001: Won, "Choice TV Actor" – Dawson's Creek * 2002: Nominated, "Choice TV Actor" – Dawson's Creek * 2003: Nominated, "Choice TV Actor" – Dawson's Creek * 2009: Nominated, "Choice TV Actor" – Fringe ; Young Artist Award * 1993: Nominated, "Outstanding Young Ensemble Cast in a Motion Picture" – The Mighty Ducks ; Young Hollywood Award * 2000: Won, "Male Superstar of Tomorrow" References External links * * * Joshua Jackson on The Hour with George Stroumboulopoulos Category:1978 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Canadian child actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:Canadian stage actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Actors from British Columbia Category:Living people Category:People from Vancouver Category:Genie Award winners for Best Actor ca:Joshua Jackson cs:Joshua Jackson da:Joshua Jackson de:Joshua Jackson es:Joshua Jackson eo:Joshua Jackson fr:Joshua Jackson ko:조슈아 잭슨 it:Joshua Jackson he:ג'ושוע ג'קסון hu:Joshua Jackson nl:Joshua Jackson ja:ジョシュア・ジャクソン no:Joshua Jackson pl:Joshua Jackson pt:Joshua Jackson ru:Джексон, Джошуа simple:Joshua Jackson sk:Joshua Jackson fi:Joshua Jackson sv:Joshua Jackson th:โจชัว แจ็กสัน tr:Joshua Jackson uk:Джошуа Джексон